The present invention relates generally to a game apparatus and more particularly to a word-forming game apparatus.
Various word-forming games have heretofore been proposed but many of the previously proposed games have presented disadvantages of one kind or another. For example, some of the previously proposed games have had relatively complex rules while others have been very limited in their utility. For instance, some of the known games constructed so as to be suitable to be played by children were unsuitable for playing by adults, and vice-versa.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a word-forming game which is extremely simple in its construction but highly versatile in its utility.
More particularly, it is an important object of this invention in accordance with a preferred feature thereof to provide a word-forming game which can be constructed in such a way that its rules can be varied so that it can be played not only by adults but even by very young children, without any loss to either group of the underlying challenge of the game.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description herein proceeds.